marvels_spider_manfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Spider-Man
Marvel's Spider-Man is an upcoming video game based on the Marvel Comics superhero Spider-Man, developed by Insomniac Games and published by Sony Interactive Entertainment. It will be released on September 7, 2018 for the PlayStation 4, as the first licensed game developed by Insomniac. Marvel's Spider-Man is an open world action-adventure title that allows the player to control Spider-Man throughout New York City. Spider-Man fights enemies with his brawler moveset and a wide array of web gadgets. At key points in the story, the player also controls Peter Parker (outside of his Spider-Man suit) and Mary Jane Watson. Gameplay Overview *Spider-Man utilizes improvisational combat, dynamic acrobatics, fluid urban traversal, and environmental interactions. *Iconic characters from Peter and Spider-Man’s lives have been reimagined, placing familiar characters in unique roles. *Players can swing through neighborhoods and catch views of iconic Marvel and Manhattan landmarks, as well as using the environment to defeat villains with takedowns. *NPCs respond to Spider-Man as he traverses the city, reacting to him in different ways depending on the choices the player has made throughout the game. Some revealed positive interactions include cheering, high-fiving, and taking selfies with him. *Web swinging has its own tutorial, and players can interact with various elements in the world with their webbing; aside from traditional swinging, there are multiple objects Spider-Man can use in combat, and also "web-influenced gadgets" he can equip. *There are many suits players can unlock and craft. While each suit has a unique "power", players are free to swap powers between suits in order to appear as they wish with no repercussions. *Players may engage in a variety of : critical path story missions appear as yellow icons, while blue icons represent side missions that are entirely optional. Synopsis Setting The game follows Peter Parker, a 23-year-old college student from New York City interning at a laboratory while about to graduate, who has held the secret identity of Spider-Man for eight years. After recently defeating criminal Wilson Fisk, Parker must now investigate as a new gang known as the Inner Demons emerges taking over Wilson's territory. Characters ;Protagonists *Peter Parker / Spider-Man *Mary Jane Watson ;Antagonists *Adrian Toomes (Vulture) *Aleksei Sytsevich (Rhino) *Herman Schultz (Shocker) *Mac Gargan (Scorpion) *Martin Li (Mister Negative) *Maxwell Dillon (Electro) *Norman Osborn (Green Goblin) *Otto Octavius (Doctor Octopus) *Silver Sablinova (Silver Sable) *Taskmaster *Wilson Fisk (Kingpin) ;Supporting characters *Aunt May *Felicia Hardy (Black Cat) *Harry Osborn *Miles Morales *J. Jonah Jameson *Yuriko Watanabe Development DLC Marvel's Spider-Man: The City That Never Sleeps is the first DLC scheduled for Marvel's Spider-Man. It will consist of three chapters, the first of which, The Heist, will be released on October 23, 2018. As players progress through the base game, they will realize that Felicia Hardy, aka Black Cat, is back in town and she's leaving clues to toy with Spider-Man. In this chapter she reveals herself. The Heist will have new missions and challenges, as well as a brand new faction of enemies and three additional suits to unlock. The three chapters are scheduled to release in the following order: *October 23, 2018: The Heist *November 2018: Turf Wars *December 2018: Silver Lining All three installments can be purchased for a bundle price of $24.99 USD MSRP. Each of the three installments are available for $9.99 USD MSRP each upon their respective individual release. The DLC is included in the Digital Deluxe Edition. Editions PS4 Pro Bundle Announced at San Diego Comic-Con 2018, players can opt to buy the Limited Edition PS4 Pro Bundle of the game for $399.99. This edition includes the base game, plus a Spider-Man themed PS4 Pro and controller. The preorder hints at additional digital content, but this has yet to be elaborated upon. Digital Deluxe Edition The Digital Deluxe Edition of Marvel's Spider-Man can be ordered for $79.99 USD. It includes the following: *Full game *''Marvel's Spider-Man: The City That Never Sleeps'' DLC chapters Pre-order perks Pre-ordering the Standard or Digital Deluxe Editions before September 7, 2018 via the PlayStation Store also provides the following: *A custom, one of a kind physical pin *White Spider Icon avatar *Spidey Suit Pack – Three suits that alter appearance and/or unlock new suit abilities. *5 extra skill points *Early unlock of a Spider-Drone gadget *Spider-Man PS4 custom theme Reception Production credits Staff Voice cast *Peter Parker / Spider-Man – Yuri Lowenthal *Mary Jane Watson – Laura Bailey *Martin Li / Mister Negative – Stephen Oyoung Gallery Marvel's Spider-Man (PS4) - Relationships Trailer Marvel's Spider-Man (PS4) Trailer - Just the Facts Combat Marvel's Spider-Man (PS4) New York City Open-World Trailer Marvel’s Spider-Man – Gameplay Launch Trailer PS4 NEW Spider-Man Gameplay - Tips and Tricks with Insomniac in 4K! Marvel’s Spider-Man – Third Reveal Pre-order Video PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man – E3 2018 Showcase Demo Video PS4 Marvel's Spider-Man - PS4 Official Exclusive Trailer 2 HD (2018) Insomniac Games. SPIDER-MAN PS4 NEW Teaser Trailer HD "This is my chance" (2018) PlayStation Game Action Marvel's Spider-Man - E3 2016 Trailer PS4 The Importance of Marvel’s Spider-Man – BTS PS4 External links *Official site on Insomniac Games *''Spider-Man'' (2018 video game) on Wikipedia References missions Category:Games